bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Babypede
Babypedes are swarming monsters, commonly found in cave systems. They will crawl out of the walls in hordes, trying to swarm the player, wrapping around the player when they get in range. Sometimes, a single Babypede will be sticking out of the wall, with only its first set of arms showing, crying loudly and pretending to be a Human baby. When the player tries to help it, it will initiate the attack. Individual Babypedes are quite weak and are easily killed. However, in groups, it is absolutely necessary to use AOE weaponry. Fire kills them the quickest. If the player is in a vehicle or mech suit, they can be able to simply plow through the horde and escape unharmed. However, if the Babypedes manage to latch on, what is presumed to be a hive mind will direct them in dismantling/opening the vehicle to get to the player. However, they cannot get through fully sealed exosuits or advanced vehicles. Despite not dissolving in the sunlight like Vampires, they seem unable to move in the sunlight, apparently blinded by the light of the sun. Description Babypedes resemble a human baby, with a very long, segmented torso and six sets of arms, with two legs at the ends of their bodies. However, their skin resembles plastic, making them look more like a doll than anything else. Most Babypedes have no hair on their bodies, but the Elite Swarmer Babypedes have hair on their heads. Adventurer's Guide Entry "I regret to inform you that I myself have come across these foul beasts myself. The Babypedes are a vile species of abominations resembling a human baby. They use this to their advantage, making crying sounds to lure unsuspecting Adventurers into their caves. They come in swarms, hundreds and hundreds of them at a time, as if something is organizing them. I have seen a longer, blond-haired member of their race running before the swarm, but they don't appear to truly be the leader. They come from all directions, across the walls and ceiling, like insects. While they seem resistant to fire, they are still afraid of it, and will halt their advancements or even retreat if a flame is tossed in their way. I lit the front of the cave on fire and escaped into my car. Although some of the monsters tried to follow me, they did not leave the shadow of the cave entrance, not daring to enter the light of day. I learned from other Adventurers that the Babypedes are a lot smarter than they appear to be, setting up their traps and moving in formations to swarm their victims, tearing away armor or other forms of protection. However, they can't seem to work their way around something solid, magic, or advanced, like an exosuit. They also don't appear to be formidable at all when alone, and can be killed by a gun, sword, or spell as easily as a dog or any other brute. From the data I collected, I advise Adventurers to fight them in groups, and using weaponry that can affect a large area, such as explosives. Armor or vehicles should be fully sealed and advanced enough to not have any analog components sticking out that the creatures can utilize. Capturing them is of no avail, as they will kill themselves using their own acid blood if someone attempts to bring them in. Based on the accounts of scientists and researchers who have attempted to research the Babypedes, I can deduce that the creatures are hermaphrodites, and thus allowing them a greater scale of reproduction, sometimes filling caves with their presence. I do not wish to investigate these creatures further, as the mere sight of them is enough to fill a man with a new form of terror." Types of Babypedes * Swarmer: Normal Babypede * Elite Swarmer: Longer, stronger Babypede with blond hair. Could drop healing items. Stats Standard: Elite: Trivia *It is very likely that they have a hive mind. However, whatever creates the hive mind is still unknown. *Their blood is acid. *If captured, Babypedes will kill themselves, usually by causing all of their organs and veins to rupture and then melt in their own acid blood. *Babypedes are hermaphrodites, having no definite biological gender. Category:Enemies